I'll never believe it
by CrystalMasaki
Summary: What if people got inside a cartoon world?
1. My life

How it all started  
  
It was December fourth. I was in the bathroom, fixing my hair. I hated getting up early, but I had to this morning. Nobody would keep their mouths shut in the kitchen, and since I slept in the den, that's right above the kitchen, I could hear all of the rucuss.  
  
I sighed and scractched my head. The hair band I put on my head irritated me, but I left it on anyways. I streatched and left the bathroom.  
  
My grandmother asked if I was hungry, and I gave her the classic "Ehh no..." I never really felt in the mood to eat in the morning. Fear of getting sick I guess.  
  
I ran back upstairs and pulled out my skates. They were the only thing I really liked doing, besides sitting at the computer all day. I picked up my elbow and knee pads and threw them aside. They really itched and I didn't feel like putting them on. Instead, I put on my skating gloves that remined me of the ones Lara wears from Tomb Raider.  
  
I put on my skates and slowley walked down the stairs. Usually I would have tried to show off by rolling down, but I didn't feel in the mood that day.  
  
I opend the front door, and almost as soon as I did, I was questioned as to were I was going, and lectured about cars and crazy kid nappers. I told them for the billionth time that I'd be carefull, put my jacket on, and left.  
  
The wind was nice and cold. I always liked cold weather. I checked if there were any cars around, closed my eyes and rolled down a hill.  
  
I loved the way it felt. I felt so carefree and happy. I stumbed to the side walk and slowed down. I thought about Tenchi Muyo.  
  
I coudn't ever stop thinking about that cartoon. I wished so badley that I could be apart of Tenchi's little world. So much infact, that it made my head hurt. But now I think it was that cold weather.  
  
I rushed to my grandma's house and sat on the driveway. I folded my arms on my knees and leaned on them. I felt the cool wind snapping at my bangs. While getting up, I felt a little dizzy. Okay I really should have stayed in bed. I thought. But soon, I found out that I could have slept a hundred years and it wouldn't change anything. I got up and skated down the street again. Far up the hill, it started raining. "Great! Just what I need!" I yelled at myself. Although I loved the rain, this was no time for it.  
  
I pushed my skates down the hill and started to wobble. The rain really was starting to get heavy, and my weels couldn't, and obviously wouldn't take it.  
  
I took a sharp turn, and in one movement, I fell smack down on the ground. My knee really hurt bad, and I started to wish I wore my nee pads. My hair was muddy, my face was scratched, and I couldn't walk. What else could go wrong?  
  
I guess what you don't know can't hurt you...  
  
A car was heading strait tward me! I felt my heart pounding on my chest. I couldn't breathe, and I felt like I was dying. I'm starting to belive I did. As the car neered, I felt the surrondings blur, and I heard a ringing noise from the inside of my head. I couldn't belive it was happening to me!  
  
I always thought nothing could ever go wrong in my life, I was the lucky one in the world. I was different, speacial in some way. Boy was I wrong. So I thought...  
  
Strangley... there was no pain. No hurt cries from my mouth... no nothing. Were was I? Did I die?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- 


	2. Not what I would have expected

Not what I would have expected  
  
---------  
  
  
  
When I started to wake up, I realized that I wasn't wear I was last. In fact, I didn't think I was on Earth anymore. (And I probally wasn't…)  
  
I got up. Hey! My knee was better! And I wasn't dirty anymore. Okay, this was getting very weird. I got up and walked around. Walked?! What happened to my skates anyways? Oh well, that didn't matter.  
  
"Hey!" I heard a voice halt me.  
  
I turned around confused, but nobody was there. "H-hello? Is… is somebody there?" I asked. Suddenly something touched my shoulder. I turned around, scared. "Ahh!" I shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" A lady asked me.  
  
"…." I didn't say anything. I didn't know WHAT to say.  
  
"Here he is ma'am." Another person spoke up. This time, it was a guy and he was walking a boy over to wear I was.  
  
"Very good," The Lady next to me said, pleased. "Come over here child… For I will not harm you." She said kindly to the boy.  
  
Oh GREAT, I thought, what's going to happen now? I decided to speak up. "Um… w-what's going on here?" I asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"EXCUSE ME," I said loudly. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked.  
  
Lady walked over by me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Well little girl." She said. One of her hands snaked up to my bangs and brushed them away, making me feel uneasy. "We are just giving you, or should I say, both of you what you want."  
  
"And what is that?" The boy spoke for the first time.  
  
"To be… somewhere else." The man that brought the other kid here said.  
  
The boy and I looked at each other. "Some place else?" We asked in unison.  
  
"Right." The Lady agreed. "Didn't you both have some kind of wish before you came here?"  
  
I nodded. So did the boy.  
  
"Well," She said. "If to children make the exact wish, AT the exact same time we consider that an omen here. If that happens, we grant them their wish for brining us the good omen.  
  
"But… How do you know it's good?" I asked.  
  
"It's something we just know." The man answered.  
  
Whatever, I thought. This can't be real.  
  
The Lady and man took out hands and held them. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
Knowing the wish already, I was still curious why she didn't say exactly what it was. "I… I guess," I said. Thinking I was just in a dream, I just went along with it.  
  
"Alright," The boy agreed. He looked fairly calm. I wish I were like that.  
  
Spinning. Non-stop spinning. Backgrounds faded in, out, visa versa. I couldn't believe what was happening. My shoulders felt unbelievably heavy, and my eyes burned. I don't even remember breathing. I don't remember anything.  
  
"Hey," A slurred voice said while shaking me. "Hey you get up."  
  
My eyes slowly opened. "W-where am I?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"Take a wild guess." He said while pointing to a house. It was Masaki's! I felt a rush of excitement drag through my body as I gazed at Tenchi's house. "Is it-"  
  
"Yeah," he answered before I even asked if it was Tenchi's house.  
  
"But how?" I asked.  
  
He laughed. "I have no idea."  
  
I sighed and got up. "So… do we knock or what?" I asked him. I couldn't rely on myself, so I depended on him to know what to do.  
  
"I guess," He answered, still marveling the house. He turned to me. "What's your name?"  
  
"C-crystal." I answered. "And… your name?"  
  
"Corey." He answered. "By any weird chance… you aren't…"  
  
"From nick dot com?" I interjected.  
  
"No WAY!" We both screamed. "But how?"  
  
We stood in silence. "I guess it's just one of those things right?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "I guess so." He ran ahead. "So RyokoAeka," He teased. "Follow the leader."  
  
"Wait!" I said while laughing who said you could be leader?" I asked.  
  
"Well." He answered. "I called it first." He said.  
  
Oh well, I thought. I guess it's a guy thing. I laughed. "So TENCHI, what are we going to say?" I asked. "We can't tell them what really happened, and that Lady didn't tell us anything…"  
  
He looked up into the clouds. "I guess we say… well I dunno." He laughed.  
  
"We could say that… that um… that we… we were… that we are um… traveling and um… needed a place to stay."  
  
"But we're just kids." He pointed out to me.  
  
"Damn," I muttered in a low voice. "That's right…"  
  
"We could act like we are fifteen." He said.  
  
"But…" I studderd. I looked like no fifteen-year- old.  
  
"Late blooming fifteen-year-olds." He said while letting a small laugh escape his lips.  
  
Oh great! Now he's making fun of me. I thought.  
  
"Well, let's go." He said while walking to the house.  
  
Here I come Masaki's. 


	3. What do we say?

A long day  
  
"Wait a sec!" I shouted to Corey. "They wont just let us in their house like that," I said. "We have to make up a scene," I explained.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked.  
  
"Well," I ran over to a tree and pulled out a branch. "We act like I've been injured." I said while scraping the branch across my left arm, making little scratches with blood come out.  
  
"Oh my god!" He shrieked. "What are you doing!?" He asked in horror.  
  
"I'm making it look like I've been injured!" I messed up my hair, tore my shirt and pinched my cheeks to redden them. "Okay now." I said while gesturing him to come by me. "You run to the house and tell them that we got into a fight with mysterious creature on the way here," I said. "You then say that I'm out here, hurt."  
  
He nodded. "Uh… okay." He said. He looked a little scared and confused.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
I put my hand in his hair and messed it up. He squealed. "What're you doing!?" He asked. "Do you have any idea how long it takes me to--"  
  
I cut him off by falling into the ground. "Go tell them."  
  
He rolled his eyes and ran to the house. I waited in the lawn for about thirty seconds before I heard foot steps come towards me.  
  
"Pick that girl up." I heard someone say. Oh my god! It was Katsuhito!  
  
I felt arms wrap around me and lift my body. It was Tenchi! I couldn't believe that. He was so real, and yet he looked like that little cartoon… only not fake. Real. So Real.  
  
While I was being carried somewhere, I heard Corey make up a story. He said that some mutant beasts beat me up and I passed out after that cause they were really power full and had laser swords like on Star Wars. I tightened my eyes and listened to the rest of Corey's story. Oh god it was going to be a long day.  
  
---------  
  
Okay you guys. I know it's kind of cruddy right now, but It'll get better. Promise! 


	4. Getting closer

"And they were really big you see." Corey explained to Tenchi and Katsuhito. They just came out of nowhere.  
  
"Were are you from?" Tenchi asked Corey.  
  
"Were are we from?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah." Katsuhito said.  
  
Corey said that we were from Tokyo. We don't look Japanese! I thought. Oh man.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Tenchi and Katsuhito looking at him a little strangely. I decided that it was my time to wake up.  
  
"Urgg…. ahh… o… oh…..!?" I acted scared and confused. "Oh my! Were am I!?" I asked.  
  
Corey stared at me. "These nice people helped you here."  
  
I looked at them. I stared at them a while, loving the way they looked in real life. "Th-thank you."  
  
Tenchi laughed. "It was no problem." He examined us. "You guys look kinda worn out." He said.  
  
"Yes." Katsuhito agreed. "Where do you live currently?" He asked us.  
  
We both started stuttering. "Um… ah… we are uh… from uh…" I started.  
  
"We are orphans." Corey said. He put on a sad face. "Our parents died along time ago, and we started a um… journey… yeah that's it, to find our relatives."  
  
"And since we are only… fifteen… we would be under child care… only… we didn't want that. We wanted to be free to make our own decisions." I added.  
  
"Yeah that's right." Corey said while nodding.  
  
"Fifteen's kind of young to be out alone." Katsuhito said.  
  
"Y-yeah… I guess it is." I agreed.  
  
We all sat in silence.  
  
"Tenchi," Katsuhito said in a loud voice, making both Corey and I jump. "We should make something for our visitors." He said.  
  
"More visitors." Tenchi muttered. "Yeah okay." Tenchi and Katsuhito got up and left for the kitchen.  
  
"You kids make yourselves at home alright?" Katsuhito said, making sure that we weren't uneasy. (Which we weren't since we planned the whole thing)  
  
"Yeah." We both said.  
  
When sure they were gone, I spoke up. "Mutant beasts?" I asked. I felt and eyebrow cock up.  
  
Corey chuckled. "Good huh?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I guess." I shifted in my seat. "Are you sure we can pull this off?" I asked.  
  
He nodded with pride. "Positive." He sighed. "Your not confident in your own plan?" He asked.  
  
"I wonder where everyone else is…" I said, changing the subject. I really didn't know anymore. (About being confident.)  
  
Corey shrugged and looked around the house. "This place is a lot bigger than in the T.V show, huh?"  
  
"Yep," I said. "It's weird you know… seeing it in real life."  
  
"I know," He agreed. "I thought it was supposed to be some kind of cartoon… but." He looked at his hands. "This is pretty real."  
  
I shrugged. "Well… let's just worry about actually getting to stay here," I whispered, just incase anyone decided to come back.  
  
"That's right," said Corey. "And--" He was cut off when Tenchi and his grandfather came back.  
  
"How would you two like some Pocky, rice crackers, and tea?" He asked while bringing a tray with stuff on it.  
  
"That would be great!" We both said.  
  
The tray had tea on it, some chocolate on it (I guess that's Pocky), and some rice crackers. I remembered once, Tenchi was disappointed because Sasami packed him some of those.  
  
"Go ahead and try it." Tenchi suggested to me. "It's not bad." He scooted closer and talked. "But the rice crackers are… ehh… they are alright but… they are dry."  
  
I felt my face turn red at how close Tenchi was to me. 'Okay Tenchi, scoot away now,' I thought. I felt relief when he did.  
  
"You two are brother and sister?" Katsuhito asked. "You look different." He said. "And the same age?"  
  
"Uh… yeah… well we are twins… yep, and he takes after our… dad." I said with a pocky in my mouth. They were pretty good. 


	5. Hope this works...

"So, were are you two going to stay?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well." I said. "We have no place to go." I answered. We usually just… camp out."  
  
"Well, you could stay here a while." Katsuhito said. "I'm sure Nobouki wouldn't mind."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Probably not."  
  
"Oh… we don't want to burden you." Corey said. (But you know by now that we planned this… right!?)  
  
"No, no you wont." Katsuhito said positively. "We have lots of people living here.  
  
"Really?" I asked, already knowing.  
  
"Yeah." Tenchi answered.  
  
"By the way." Katsuhito said while standing. "What are your names?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Corey."  
  
"I'm Tenchi."  
  
"And I'm Katsuhito."  
  
We stood there in awkward silence.  
  
I heard shuffling of footsteps, and key being jammed into the front door. It's them, I thought.  
  
They all walked into the house.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe they had those two action figures! That is just so- " That was Mihoshi talking. She stopped when everyone noticed us.  
  
"Who are they?" Washu asked.  
  
"These kids were injured by some… um…"  
  
"Mutant Beats." Corey reminded Katsuhito.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Mutant Beats?" Ayeka asked. She was clearly in disbelief.  
  
Washu starred at us, and then walked away. My guess was to her lab.  
  
The next morning, I still thought that I would wake up in my grandma's house but… I didn't. Not that I didn't like being at Tenchi's house, but I just thought it was way to good to be true.  
  
I woke up before Corey, and was scared to go downstairs, and didn't want to wake him.  
  
I look out the window at the country. I opened it up and felt the cool country breeze grace my face. (Hey I'm a poet…)  
  
I was so perfect. I couldn't wait to go outside. I heard Corey start to wake up.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey," He repeated.  
  
I continued to stare out the window for about ten seconds, and then closed it. "What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know…" He stood up. "First thing's first, I'm changing these!" He said while straightening the arm of his pajamas.  
  
"Well… maybe we should go down stairs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I was glad he woke up. I was way too scared to go down there by myself. We walked down the stairs and met Kiyone and Mihoshi watching TV.  
  
"Ooo! What is it!?" I asked.  
  
Kiyone sighed. "Mihoshi's dumb Space Police, Police Man."  
  
"Oh! That's cool!" I said. I sounded just like Mihoshi.  
  
"Wow! You like Space Police, Police Man too?" Mihoshi asked in delight.  
  
"Well, I never saw a whole episode, but it's pretty cool." I said.  
  
Mihoshi cheered and pulled out two little action figures. "Here." She handed me one. "You can be this one."  
  
  
  
-----  
  
A little confusing, eh? 


End file.
